Cedar Wood
|birthday = July 17 |side = Rebel |roommate = Cerise Hood |bffas = Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter and Cerise Hood. |log = }} Cedar Wood is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of The Adventures of Pinocchio as the next Pinocchio, and is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side out of a general belief that people should be free to choose, though she herself is eager to follow in her father's footsteps and become a regular girl. Portrayers In English, Cedar Wood is voiced by Jonquil Goode. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Ana Paula Corpus. Character Personality A true friend to a rebel named Raven Queen, through and through, Cedar's inability to lie and consequential, but unintentional, blunt speech patterns has earned her no enemies thanks to her big heart and gentle nature. She's a quirky, talkative girl with a true talent for expressing herself. Her high emotional drive makes her easily excitable, however, and a small worry can easily work her into a frenzy. As the next Pinocchio, one might expect Cedar to be an experienced liar, but the opposite is true. At a young age, her father had a Truth spell cast on her, which prevents her not only from lying but also makes her prone to share truths without actual provocation. The spell won't wear off until her incarnation of the story commences. Appearance Cedar has dark brown, wavy hair with purple strands in her braid, wooden dark brown skin, and dark brown eyes. As for her outfits, Cedar usually wears something artistic, bold and appealing. As such, she uses the colors yellow, purple and various shades of pink for effect. Interests One of Cedar's favorite pastimes is painting. Not only does she use this as an extension of her voice, she uses it to express her inner feelings and what she cannot say verbally. An extra interest for Cedar is photography, as she was one of the people who helped Apple and Raven piece together their yearbook by helping them take photos of school events. Fairy tale Relationships Family Cedar is the daughter of Pinocchio. Her other relatives include grandfather Gepetto and Uncle Elmer. Friends Madeline Hatter counts Cedar as a best friend, and she is also good friends with Raven Queen. Her roommate is Cerise Hood, as revealed in The Storybook of Legends and her bio profile, and they seem to be on relatively good terms. Pet Cedar has a wooden cuckoo bird named Clockwork. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Cedar Wood. * May 30, 2013: Cedar Wood makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Cedar Wood makes her diary debut in Madeline Hatter's 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * October 08, 2013: Cedar Wood makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * December 04, 2013: Cedar Wood's profile art is revealed on the ''Ever After High'' Facebook account. * January 29, 2014: Cedar Wood's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. Notes *The name "Pinocchio" is argued to mean various things, but the "pino-" almost always is taken to mean "pine". Pines are a genus of trees within the Pinaceae family. Another genus within that family are the Cedars, which is presumably the reference behind the name "Cedar". Gallery Profile art - Cedar Wood.jpg Profile art - Cedar Wood II.jpg Profile Art - Hat Tastic Cedar Wood.jpg Profile art - Spring Unsprung Cedar.jpg Profile art - Sugar Coated Cedar.jpg Profile art - Birthday Ball Cedar.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Cedar I.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Cedar II.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Hat Tastic Cedar.jpg n5PFrOubf0k.jpg Icon - SDCCI Cedar Wood.jpg Puppet Cedar Wood.jpg Website - Cedar Wood card2.jpg Melissa Yu Cedar Heart.jpg Icon - SDCCI Cedar Wood.jpg References de:Cedar Wood es:Cedar Wood fr:Cedar Wood pl:Cedar Wood ro:Cedar Wood ru:Сидар Вуд Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Students